MPD
by Leelu's skittles
Summary: Multiple Personality Disorder can effect everyone from Heroes to Civilians to Villians.


**Title**: _M_._P_._D (Multiple Personality Disorder)_

**Fandom**: _The_ _Incredibles_

**Words**: _1,034 _

**Pairing**: _Syndrome/Violet_

Violet Parr rolled her eyes as she deleted _another_ message from the Incredibles off her answering machine. They were always calling her, begging her to come back. But she knew they didn't mean it, they just wanted to save face. Didn't want to be seen or portrayed as uncaring for all of their adoring fans. They only wanted her back because she was one of the only people who knew them well enough to take them down. But she wasn't interested in fighting them; or anyone really. She was in a band.

When she'd been younger, right before the mess with Syndrome, all she'd wanted was to be normal, to fit in and date _Tony_, to be noticed and popular. But then she'd realised that her powers were amazing, she was better than normal. She was Super. But then, because her powers weren't offensive, she'd been forced to baby sit Jack-Jack _every single time_ they all went to fight villains. Even Dash, younger than her by four years, got to fight but she wasn't allowed. It was too dangerous.

So she'd trained to become better, for them. Violet had gotten a part time job, saved up money, and joined a Dojo. She was, it seems, a natural at hand to hand combat. Her sensei had hailed her as the best student he's ever taught; her picture was still hanging on the honour wall. Quickly she came across her black belt and then moved onto a different style of fighting. Continuously improving her strength, agility and speed. She was nowhere near the level of her father or brother, but she was better than her mother and many other supers.

But still, it wasn't good enough to join in. So she worked on her powers, developing them until they could be used in an offensive way. Violet could turn things around her invisible, including clothes as well as organic and non organic material, project her force fields to capture or protect someone and Violet had trained so much that she could bring her force field in and use the practically unbreakable matter as body armour. And with that around her hands, she could match her father in physical strength.

But still, it wasn't good enough. She wasn't good enough. So the then seventeen year old Violet Parr gave up on being a Super like her family and tried to be a normal teen. But that didn't work either. Since she was fourteen, she'd not cared about popularity and now the 'Goth girl' wanted friends? High school kids were not so kind. So instead she threw herself into something that none of her family could do. Music. She stopped attending the Dojo (though she still regularly visited her old sensei as a friend) and instead the money went to guitar lessons.

The lessons paid off when, on her nineteenth birthday, she was recruited into a band as the lead guitarists. Like a caterpillar she then shed skin of her old life, fully embracing her new one. Violet became Raven, lead guitarist of The Birds. Together with Finch on drums, Albatross on bass, Hawk on rhythm guitar and Blue Jay on vocals, they became a very successful band. They threaded bird feathers through their hair, got a tattoo of the bird they were named after, painted their faces and wore black clothes with chains. Violet was glad that they'd chosen her to be their guitarist; they were her family now.

Violet was finally happy, apart from her nagging family who were begging for her to come back 'home', but she continued to repress the Super side of herself which led to her current predicament.

Violet Parr had M.P.D.

Her kind, caring, loving nature went by Violet. She was shy, afraid to use her powers except for when she or someone she cared about was in danger and she loved both her families dearly. She was basically a teenaged Violet with a more mature mind. Her other personality was Raven. Raven wasn't afraid to use her powers, to be loud and say what she meant. Wasn't afraid to be happy, or go after what she wanted. The only difference between the two was that Violet was slightly softer spoken, and Ravens eyes turned an inky shade of purple compared to Violets bright eyes.

Both of her personalities were aware of one another, and would've been friends had they not inhabited the same body. There was no constant fight for dominance between the two, just an understanding that they would react as the situation called for and if it was Violet it was Violet, if it was Raven then the feistier side came out. But Raven had a major fault and that was lack of fore thought (as opposed to Violets constant planning to the point of non action) and that was why she was currently staring into the equally shocked electric blue eyes of a red headed, supposedly dead, villain.

Buddy Pine, a.k.a Syndrome, had been suffering from M.P.D since he was eleven. When he was nine, he'd started to hate Mr. Incredible and two years later the complete reversal of his thoughts had finally torn his psyche into two distinctly separate pieces. One was the kind, smart but childish kid named Buddy Pine with open blue eyes who had a secret love of pixie sticks and animals, and the other a cold, calculating evil genius who went by Syndrome with eyes like shards of ice.

They'd almost died when their cape had caught in the blades of the stealth jet, narrowly escaping decapitation. Before the incident, Buddy had been pushed to the back by a revenge seeking Syndrome. But with the accident, they'd had to lay low, assimilate with everyone else. So Buddy came out, establishing a foot hold in the world once more, and he was officially in charge of all of their social encounters while Syndrome came out when his unremorseful, uncaring, arrogant analytical mind was needed. It was a system that, though neither was too happy with it, worked best for them while they started to gather back their previous wealth and properties.

Though neither was sure which one ended up sleeping with Violet Parr.

End.

AN: Happy Halloween/Beltane/Samhain! I haven't got an update for The Dragomirs (well, a readable one, anyway) so I am posting four little stories/drabbles. Have fun eating poisoned candy!


End file.
